


Doctor/Master, Belgian Waffles, and Dinosaurs.

by MidnightNaiad



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNaiad/pseuds/MidnightNaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was taking "very short story" prompts on my tumblr that were "a pairing or character, and two random words" and this was one of two I received. Its pretty much exactly what it sounds like. Pure crack, fluff, and ridiculousness. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor/Master, Belgian Waffles, and Dinosaurs.

If there was one thing that The Doctor and The Master agreed on it was that begin waffles were absolutely delicious. So here they were, sitting in a café in who knows when and where just to have some Belgian waffles (because apparently they were the best, Jack had given them the tip). The Doctor was rather calmly (if not ridiculously happily, Jack had been right, they were the best) eating his waffles while he watched The Master going at them with his knife in a fevered insanity that the other time lord seemed to only reserve for taking over the universe and one upping The Doctor.

“Master” He said, trying to get the other man’s attention with no luck, The Master was still cutting at his waffles like it would solve all his problems.

He tried again.

“Master” this time drawing out the vowels in the other time lord’s chosen name. Without looking up, The Master made a noise that sounded somewhere along the line of “what” and “huh” and just unintelligible grunts. Well it was some kind of acknowledgement, he guessed.

“What In the name of all that is good and right with the universe are you doing?” The Doctor put another bite of the heavenly waffles in his mouth and watched in fascination as The Master stuck his tongue out a little as if he was concentrating hard on something.

“Give. Me. A. Minute. Doctor.” The Master said, stabbing furiously at the waffles on his plate with each word. They were getting looks now and The Doctor smiled politely and whispered “he’s an artist” to which everyone just nodded and went back to their coffees and pastry.

“THERE!” said the Master excitedly and started arranging his waffles to stand up on his plate. They were all now in shaped of dinosaurs from Earth; the bits left over from all the carving were turned in to rocks for the landscape. The Doctor’s eye brows rose as high as was possible.

“This…….is what you have been obsessively destroying your waffle for…for the past hour?” The Doctor didn’t know whether to be mad because he had paid for those waffles or kiss the psycho in front of him for being so insufferably adorable sometimes.

“Yes.” The Master said, a pout on his face. “I’ve been thinking about that planet you love so much so I looked up some about its past and I found out that it hasn’t always had these annoying things living on it” He gestured to all the people in the café. “It used to have these really huge reptiles on it and they look vicious and I want to see one.” He was smiling with that ‘I’m crazy but really I’m trying to be less so. And it’s all for you. Please don’t hate me’ smile that he used quite a lot lately. It tugged at The Doctor’s hearts strings every time (so maybe some times he could be a pushover for the right people about the right things, he never said he couldn’t be).

“You want to see dinosaurs?” He said, giving The Master an amused look.

“Yes!” The Master said with his most excited of smiles.

“Well finish your waffles and you’re on!” The Doctor responded happily. He couldn’t remember a time when he ever saw someone devour Belgian waffles so quickly.


End file.
